Broken
by Kelly Anne Rose
Summary: No, no siempre es fácil. Dejar a alguien requiere coraje. Porque dejar ir a alguien es dejar ir una parte de ti, una parte que quizás no volverá jamás… Y peor aún; hay personas que llegan tan adentro de tu ser, que cuando se marchan no vuelves a ser igual.


Hola mis queridas lectoras, lo prometido es deuda. En una de mis historias anuncié que haría un one shot con otra ficker, bueno, ha llegado el momento de leerla.

Primero que nada deseo decirles que lo lean hasta el final debido a que en este one shot pasaran muchas cosas de por medio, por ende antes de espantarse o que les de un ataque al corazón (jajajaja) léanlo todo.

Sin más que decir, nos leemos al final de la historia, espero les agrade y que disfruten la lectura ;)

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **BROKEN**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **.~*~.**

 _One shot_

 _Por_

 _Kelly Anne Rose_

 _Uchiha Ivii3_

 **.~*~.**

* * *

.

 ** _...El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos..._**

.

.

\- Un Escuadrón Anbu capturó a un sospechoso que planeaba atentar contra Konoha - Ino hacía acto de presencia en el centro del salón del departamento de inteligencia.

Shikamaru la observó de forma inquietante y dio la orden para que entraran el sujeto.

\- Konohamaru, llama de inmediato al Séptimo.

\- Enseguida- Konohamaru salió a paso veloz de la estancia y fue a la Torre del Hokage.

Shikamaru inspeccionó al sujeto de pies a cabeza por si le resultaba familiar, por más que buscó alguna facción similar a las que se encuentran en el libro Bingo no vio ni un ápice de parecido a los criminales de rango S o A.

\- Este individuo poseía claras intenciones para atacar Konoha de una manera peculiar y destructiva - dijo Ino con seriedad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Shikamaru.

\- Me refiero a que utiliza el dominio de la mente de su oponente.

\- ¿De la mente? ¿Algo similar a tu poder?

\- No, es muy distinto a mi Dojutsu. Este tipo posee una clase de habilidad psíquica que ataca directamente a la mente y las emociones, no se apodera de ella como yo lo hago, la domina de otra forma. En otras palabras, debilita a su oponente de manera psicológica para luego atacar de forma física.

\- Ya veo… - suspiró Shikamaru. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo sacó de su análisis. El Hokage hacía su aparición - Al fin llegas, Naruto.

\- Sí, Sasuke estaba aclarándome el reporte de su misión. He venido en cuanto me enteré ¿Qué tenemos?

\- No mucho, solo este tipo que tenía planes en contra de la aldea - Respondió Shikamaru con pesar.

\- ¿Trabajaba sólo? - la voz ronca de Sasuke apareció detrás de Naruto.

\- Sí - asintió Ino.

\- Bien, veamos esto - manifestó Naruto seriamente. Shikamaru le explicó los detalles que tenía a Naruto e Ino ayudó en atar aquellos cabos sueltos de la técnica del sujeto, quien yacía inconsciente sujetado por dos ANBUS - Ino, necesitaré de tu ayuda para entrar en su mente y ver qué era lo que tramaba y si hay alguien más involucrado - ella asintió y comenzó a prepararse - Sasuke…

Naruto no dijo nada más debido a que Sasuke captó inmediatamente el mensaje, ¿quién mejor que él podía llevar a cabo esa tarea? Nada escapaba a sus ojos.

\- Ah, estoy listo - su Sharingan se hizo presente y con ayuda de Ino comenzaron su investigación.

.

.

 _ **[Naruto]**_

Era otro día en la oficina, Shikamaru no dejaba de hablarme sobre ciertos informes que necesitaban correcciones y mi firma, sin dejar de lado las noticias relevantes que han pasado en la aldea y sin mencionar que además debe informarme sobre lo que pasa con las misiones de nuestros ninjas.

Mi mente estaba a punto de entrar en colapso mental, mi estómago rugía de hambre y mi cerebro estaba tan agotado que ya ni si quiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente y lo único a lo cual pude reaccionar fue al golpe que hizo Shikamaru ante el mesón.

\- Oye, Naruto... - me miró seriamente - Debes tener estos informes antes de que acabe el día, no es hora de holgazanear.

\- Ah - me restregué los ojos - Lo siento, Shikamaru.

\- Hmm - noté que levantó los papeles y los observó - Solo por hoy...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vete a casa y descansa.

\- No puedo, debo...

\- No me sirves en este estado, prefiero que repongas fuerzas para seguir mañana.

\- Shikamaru... - sonreí.

\- Sí, sí - comenzó a llevarse todos los informes sin mirarme - Solo vete.

\- Gracias.

Debido a mi cansancio hice desaparecer cada clon de sombras que había dejado en la aldea, de pronto al hacerlo me sentí aún más cansado; las piernas no me daban y de vez en cuando debía detener el paso.

Los años como Hokage han sido duros y agotadores, pero aún así no me arrepiento de serlo. Era mi sueño después de todo y a pesar de que esto consume todo mi tiempo, también me ha ayudado a pensar en ciertos aspectos de mi vida.

La triste realidad de pasar más tiempo en la oficina que en mi hogar me acompañó desde el momento en que me convertí en el Séptimo, nunca pensé que sería tan difícil hacer el trabajo de Hokage, aquello demandó mucha dedicación y con ello el pasar menos tiempo con mi familia.

Mi hogar era un sitio de paz cuando llegaba a casa, el recibimiento de mi esposa e hijos era la única motivación que me ayudaba a soportar cada día de estrés laboral. Pero con los años todo eso fue cambiando a causa de cierta persona en particular.

Sí, mi matrimonio con Hinata estuvo bien, la amé cuando nos casamos y la seguí amando por un tiempo más hasta que nuestros hijos se graduaron de ninjas y lentamente comenzaron a dejar de estar en casa para pasar más tiempo con sus amigos o ir a misiones. Aquello me hizo darme cuenta que la rutina con Hinata comenzó a afectarme, ni siquiera recuerdo exactamente cuando empezó todo.

Sé que comencé a alejarme al momento en que dejé de estar en casa por las noches a causa del trabajo, una vez que terminaba, mi mente comenzaba a retomar ciertos momentos de mi adolescencia.

Mi corazón volvía a recordarme que siempre le perteneció a una sola persona.

Era tarde, nuevamente mi trabajo demoró más de lo debido a causa de ciertas reuniones que tuve que hacer durante el día, mi cuerpo no podía más del cansancio y sentía que en cualquier momento caería de bruces al suelo en busca de consuelo para mis ojos.

Llegué a las afueras de mi casa y recordé que los niños se encontraban en misiones hasta por cinco días más. Eso me recordaba que estaría con Hinata a solas durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana, pero a pesar de que esta idea sonara tentadora, mi mente y mi corazón me decían lo contrario.

De hace cierto tiempo mi relación con ella comenzó a decaer debido a la rutina.

A Hinata nunca le pareció que estuviera mal no estar en el hogar debido a mi trabajo, grave error, ya que con eso comencé a acostumbrarme a no llegar a casa. A veces los niños me agotaban y casi siempre terminaba haciendo otra cosa en vez de descansar; sin embargo, aunque quiera culpar a la rutina no puedo hacerlo, ya que en parte todo comenzó cuando decidí ir a verla una vez a su casa.

[~*~]

\- Sakura-Chan - llamé fuera de su puerta.

\- Naruto - una vez más su rostro lucía cansado y sin muchos ánimos - Pasa.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Sarada?

\- Pues cansada... - musitó, luego me sirvió un vaso de jugo. Vi que en su mesa había un vaso de sake - Sarada está de misión con tu hijo, ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Oh, sí - sonreí, estaba distraído - ¿Por qué bebes?

\- Lo mismo de siempre, Naruto - mencionó con pesar en su voz. Su rostro se volvió triste y sus ojos se cristalizaron - No he sabido nada de él en estos... diez años...

\- Sakura-Chan...

\- No, sé que está vivo, lo sé... solo que... - la vi llorar y mi corazón se hizo trizas.

\- Tranquila...

\- Esto es tan difícil, Naruto...

Su cuerpo estaba contra el mío, la sentía estremecerse y de repente reaccioné por sí solo para abrazarla y contener su llanto.

El aroma de su pelo llegó a mi como si estuviera en primavera, sus ojos a pesar de lucir marchitos seguían poseyendo ese color esmeralda donde se escondía el misterio de una mujer fuerte.

Tanto mi cuerpo como mi alma comenzaron a reaccionar ante su tacto, como si de pronto todo esto que estábamos haciendo fuera incorrecto, nuevamente me sentí como un chiquillo ante ella.

\- Sakura-Chan - la tomé del mentón y sus ojos miraron mis labios por breves segundos, gesto que me puso muy nervioso - Este...

En ese momento comencé a sentirme extraño, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal, pero todo mi ser gritaba que debía hacerlo.

\- No quiero más sermones, Naruto. Acompáñame a beber un poco, ambos sufrimos del estrés laboral y mañana es mi día libre en el hospital.

\- Bien - me aclaré la garganta - Si eso ayuda a que salgas de este estado anímico...

Comenzó como una simple reunión de amigos para luego terminar en algo aún más comprometedor. Las horas pasaron y ambos yacíamos en el sillón mirándonos a los ojos y sonriendo como si aún continuáramos relatando anécdotas graciosas. Se sentía extraño pero me gustaba.

\- Es tarde...

\- Lo es...

\- Debo ir a la cama... - la vi bostezar - ¿Tú?

\- Sí, yo... debo irme...

Al verla levantarse noté que sus pies resbalaron, por suerte aún conservaba mi equilibrio y fuerza, lo que me permitió prevenir una fea caída, aunque ni los dioses pudieron impedir lo siguiente que ocurrió.

Habíamos quedado tan cerca el uno del otro que la necesidad de saciar nuestras ansias fueron más grandes, sellando aquella equivocación con un beso apasionado.

\- Sakura-Chan... - murmuré - Esto... esto está mal...

\- Si está mal... - miró mi boca con una expresión que pude asegurar que era deseo y mi cuerpo se tensó - … ¿por qué se siente tan bien?

Ambos nos miramos al detenernos, en ese momento quise ser racional e irme sin mirar atrás, pero fui débil y como un león hambriento me apoderé de sus labios una vez más, esta vez sin dar marcha atrás.

[~*~]

Aquella vez fue la primera de muchas noches, luego de eso comencé a ser otro, incluso hasta sentía más energías que antes y la rutina con mi esposa no me molestaba en lo absoluto. A veces iba donde Sakura-Chan como otras yacía donde Hinata.

Con el tiempo, mis necesidades de pasar más tiempo con Sakura-Chan se volvieron en un pecado, y cada vez comencé a mentir más para pasar tiempo con ella.

Sonará extraño pero, el hecho de que yo fuera infeliz en mi matrimonio mientras ella sufría por el casi abandono de su esposo, provocó que todo lo que sentíamos gatillara en esto, una infidelidad.

No me sentía bien conmigo por lo que hacía, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza traicionar a mis amigos, menos a Sasuke, quien es casi como mi hermano. Fueron las circunstancias lo que causó todo esto, que a pesar de pensarlo suene horrible, el sentimiento que esto traía consigo resultaba maravilloso y a la vez satisfactorio.

Tanto Sakura como yo encontrábamos lo que nos faltaba en nuestras vidas. Su matrimonio no estaba funcionando debido a la relación que ambos tenían a distancia mientras que lo mío con Hinata simplemente dejó de ser el cuento de hadas que ocurrió en un principio.

Sí, fueron años inolvidables con ella, me entregó la felicidad que nunca tuve y me dio el regalo de ser padre dos veces, sin embargo, muy dentro de mi ser sabía que Sakura-Chan permanecía allí, dormitando. Un sentimiento que alejé con todas mis fuerzas para tener mi anhelada felicidad con Hinata, y a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hice por ocultarlo, estos despertaron de golpe al presentarse tal indecorosa situación.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron y mis encuentros con Sakura-Chan fueron cada vez más constantes. Ambos saciamos el sentimiento que buscábamos de nuestras parejas, ella el afecto de un esposo amoroso y dedicado, y yo, pues yo en entregarle el amor que siempre le perteneció.

\- Jamás pensé que fueras tan apasionado - susurró a la altura de mi cuello mientras la abrazaba.

\- Hmm, por ti sería quien fuera para complacerte, Sakura-Chan.

\- Aún así no dejo de pensar que esto está mal, Naruto.

\- ¿Está mal que dos personas infelices quieran buscar la felicidad?

\- Si lo dices de esa manera suena... razonable. Pero aún así esto no está bien - suspiró, alejándose de mi lado abruptamente al sentirse culpable - ¿No sientes nada hacia Hinata?

Suspiré profundamente y con pesar, el solo hecho de escuchar su nombre me hacía sentirme como el ser humano más aborrecible del mundo. Hinata era una mujer excepcional, pero lo que sentía hacia ella era cosa del pasado, simplemente no puedo mentirme a mí mismo y obligar a mis sentimientos a querer a una persona que no amo.

\- No - respondí con decisión mirándola a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes se expandieron con asombro.

\- No puedo creerlo... - comenzaba a llorar - Destruí un matrimonio.

\- Sakura-Chan - me acerqué a ella y le acaricié los hombros - No fuiste tú - sonreí amargamente - Fue culpa de la rutina y mi trabajo el que nos separó.

\- ¿Acaso ella siente lo mismo?

\- No lo sé, a decir verdad jamás hemos hablado de esto.

Nuevamente volvía a sentirme como un idiota traicionero. Sin embargo, ella me abrazó con fuerza sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

\- Maldición, Naruto. Qué haremos ahora.

Era lo mismo que me había estado preguntando una y otra vez, qué sería lo correcto de hacer.

.

.

\- Podría hacer arroz con verduras salteadas, o quizás ramen, que es lo que más te gusta. Aunque mejor sería si fuéramos a un restoran, eso ayudaría a que ambos...

Mi mente se sentía agotada de las mil y una vueltas que le daba a mi relación con Sakura-Chan. Las semanas pasaban y con ello los meses; este engaño pasó de ser algo momentáneo a algo más serio.

Era la primera vez que llegaba a mi casa antes de visitar a Sakura-Chan, simplemente lo hice porque deseaba seguir presente en la vida de mi esposa, aunque al hacerlo me hacían recordar la horrible persona que llegué a ser, incluso yo me daba asco por lo que hacía a sus espaldas y a pesar de que nadie supiera de mi relación con Sakura-Chan me sentía acorralado.

\- ¿Naruto-kun?

\- ¿Hmm?

\- ¿Qué querrás hacer en nuestro aniversario?

\- ¿Nuestro qué?

\- Hm - su semblante cambió y miró al piso - Sé que el trabajo te tiene abrumado, pero... - la vi suspirar y sus ojos lucieron tristes.

\- Hinata... - me acerqué a ella para tomarle las manos - He sido un completo idiota, por favor discúlpame por todo...

\- No, no debes hacerlo, sé que tienes una responsabilidad mayor con la aldea y...

\- No me refiero a eso... - mi corazón estaba agitado por toda la información que estaba a punto de salir de mi boca cuando de repente tocan la puerta.

\- Con que ahí estás - era Shikamaru - Lamento interrumpir tu día libre, pero esto no puede esperar - me mostró un informe y palidecí con la información.

\- Hinata...

\- Lo sé, cariño. Ve.

\- Lo siento...

Sentía impotencia, después de tanto tiempo quería cortar este sufrimiento interno de la mejor manera posible, pero Shikamaru tenía razón en algo, esto no podía esperar y era importante.

.

.

\- Aquí tienes, ramen instantáneo - sonrió Sakura-Chan mientras besaba mi frente - Gracias por estar conmigo hoy.

\- No puedo resistirme - sonreí - Siempre quise sentir lo que hubiera sido una vida a tu lado.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí. Pero tú felicidad me importaba más que la mía propia.

\- Hm - suspiró, y su semblante cambió a uno más melancólico - Fue hermoso… - dijo ella refiriéndose a Sasuke.

\- ¿Fue? - la observé con escepticismo.

\- Sasuke-Kun me hizo muy feliz, Naruto. Pero a pesar de todo eso, una relación no puede basarse solo en amor - me miró con tristeza y deje de comer - A veces lo único que quería era estar a su lado para sentir ese cariño y pasión que me entregaba antes de que hiciera su misión; lo comprendí... entendí que lo que hacía era por un bien mayor, pero al pasar el tiempo Sarada lo necesitaba tanto... después todo se hacía más difícil... incluso me sentía sola. Una vez que Sarada cumplió la mayoría de edad pude notar aún más su ausencia...

\- Te entiendo, no tienes por qué explicarte cuando en realidad sé lo que sientes - tomé su mano y le besé el dorso de su muñeca - Tan solo... quizás es el destino el que nos esté mandando algún tipo de señal...

\- Quizás… - sonrió y miró nuevamente mis labios.

\- Tal vez... - comencé a cortar distancia para estar más cerca de su boca - Tan solo tal vez el mundo quiera que sepas... - sus labios casi rozaban los míos - ...la vida que pude haberte entregado, Sakura-Chan...

Ambos cerraron los ojos para perderse nuevamente en los labios del otro cuando un ruido los interrumpió, seguido por una voz varonil y que fue familiar para ambos.

\- Sakura, estoy en casa - la voz de Sasuke hizo que volviera de golpe a mi silla.

Sakura-Chan dio un respingo y salió disparada hacia la puerta.

\- Cariño, pero qué sorpresa - musitó sin poder creerlo.

\- Sakura... lo siento por no...

\- No digas nada… - sin verlos aún supe que estaban abrazándose o besándose.

Su voz sonó temblorosa y mis ojos se nublaron de tristeza, ella aún lo amaba. Tampoco pude imaginar que ella lo hubiera olvidado tan fácil a pesar de todo lo que compartimos.

Comí el último bocado de mi ramen, me limpié la boca con una servilleta y salí para encontrarme con Sasuke.

\- Con que aquí estás, teme - sonreí, disimulando parte de mi enojo por su regreso, aunque me sentía aliviado de que volviera sano y salvo.

\- ¿Naruto? - Sasuke dejó de abrazar a Sakura mientras ella se limpiaba el rostro.

\- Sí, me reuní con Sakura-Chan para acompañarla un rato, ¿cómo estás?

\- Cansado - musitó.

\- Ni que lo digas, incluso hasta se te notan los años - sonreí.

\- Lo dices como si tú lucieras muy joven - masculló con voz seria.

\- Ah, que buenos tiempos, me hacía falta tu buen sentido del humor - lo golpeé levemente en el hombro - Nos veremos mañana con tu informe.

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, los dejo. Bienvenido una vez más, teme - dejé de mirar a mi amigo para después dirigir mi mirada a ella - Adiós, Sakura-Chan.

\- Te acompaño a la puerta - dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

\- Iré a cambiarme - Sasuke caminó hacia su habitación mientras Sakura-Chan y yo íbamos hacia la puerta.

Noté que sus labios se contrajeron y más lágrimas se aproximaban a descender de sus ojos una vez más, pero con mi sonrisa traté de calmarla y ella supo que ese adiós sería el definitivo, o eso pensé al momento en que su voz hizo que me diera la vuelta.

\- Naruto... - caminó hacia mí - ¿Qué pasó con aquello que me dijiste antes? - dijo ella con voz queda.

\- Hmm - suspiré sin saber muy bien qué decir, por un lado no deseaba perderla otra vez, pero algo me decía que sería muy egoísta de mi parte hacerla decidir entre él y yo - Quizás aún no era el momento, puede que el destino nos esté jugando una mala pasada.

\- Naruto, yo...

\- Ve con él, Sakura-Chan - la tomé del mentón - Lo nuestro sólo fue una hermosa ilusión… Sé feliz.

\- …

Miré su boca por unos instantes y sin poder contenerme la besé por última vez.

Sentí que su cuerpo se estremecía con mi tacto, y mi pulso se aceleró cuando ella tocaba mi rostro sin poder apartarme. Ahora sus mejillas estaban húmedas y una lágrima cayó de las mías. Si bien estaba acostumbrado al rechazo de ella, se me hacia un martirio tener que dejarla ahora cuando ya había sido mía. Pero el sentido común invadió mi ser y sin mirarla me aparte de ella y caminé hasta desaparecer de su vista.

 **...**

* * *

.

.

Desde el momento en que Sasuke anunció su llegada, supo que algo no andaba bien. Conocía a su esposa mejor que nadie, sabía con exactitud cuáles eran cada una de sus expresiones y la de ese momento no era la misma Sakura de siempre, algo había cambiado.

Naruto y Sakura caminaron a la salida mientras él se excusaba con un cambio de ropa. Sin embargo, esperó a que ellos salieran y apoyó su espalda tras la muralla que estaba junto a la puerta, cerró sus ojos y escuchó toda la conversación.

\- Ve con él, Sakura - dijo Naruto - Lo nuestro sólo fue una hermosa ilusión… Sé feliz.

Tan sólo esas palabras le bastaron a Sasuke para saber todo lo que pasaba entre su mejor amigo y su esposa, suspiró levemente y se perdió en las penumbras de su habitación.

La rabia invadió cada fibra de su ser, su ojo visible se volvió color sangre, su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia, su mandíbula estaba rígida y su mano ejerció tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de sangrar, quería hacer pedazos a Naruto, a ella, a él mismo.

De pronto, la fuerza lo abandonó y una sensación de vacío se instaló en su pecho, observó las fotos familiares en la habitación y en todas en las que él no estaba los ojos de su esposa eran dos pozos verdes sin alegría, sin vitalidad, sin amor.

Ahora ya no era rabia lo que sentía, no eran celos, no era despecho, sentía culpa. Culpa por no ser el hombre que ella merecía, culpa por no estar a su lado, culpa por pensar que ella siempre lo esperaría incondicionalmente aunque sólo recibiera soledad por parte de él, soledad y abandono.

No podía seguir siendo egoísta, miró hacia la puerta de la habitación y decidió salir.

Sakura entró a su hogar, secó sus lágrimas y caminó rumbo a la cocina a servirle algo de cenar a Sasuke. Su corazón se oprimió al pensar en su marido.

\- ¿Estás bien? - la profunda voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- Cariño, no te oí entrar. Sí, estoy bien. Sorprendida por tu regreso - dijo ella con una sonrisa, sin embargo, sus ojos distaban de estar alegres.

\- Ya veo… ven acá - Sasuke extendió su mano para que ella la tomara.

Sakura la sostuvo sin pensar y él la abrazó. Inmediatamente las lágrimas que ella tanto contenía comenzaron a caer.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Sus lágrimas empapaban mi pecho. En otras circunstancias hubiese pensado que sus lágrimas eran de felicidad por tenerme de vuelta, pero sabía que no era así, ahora sus lágrimas no eran por mi, sino por él. Naruto, mi mejor amigo.

Debería sentirme traicionado, herido y enfadado como hace un momento, pero nada de eso era lo que sentía, mi pecho sentía angustia, no por mi, sino por ella.

Naruto siempre ha estado presente para Sakura, desde el primer día que nos hicimos Genin. Yo, en cambio, sólo he estado lejos de ella, incluso ahora que estamos casados, sigo estando lejos.

Durante años, lo único que he hecho es ser el principal causante de sus lágrimas y aún así, ella me ha amado incondicionalmente. Fui un tonto al pensar que su amor nunca se acabaría aún cuando yo estuviese ausente por años. Naturalmente, me equivoqué.

\- ¿Estás más tranquila? - acaricié su cabello y ella asintió - Bien, ven… es tarde, vamos a la cama.

-Pero, tu comida…

\- Eso puede esperar… ahora te necesito a ti.

La llevé a nuestra habitación, yo ya había tomado una decisión, sólo quería su felicidad, una que nunca encontraría a mi lado, una felicidad de la que, por años, la he privado.

Su aroma embriagó todo mi ser, la necesitaba a tal punto, que estaba inquieto. Quité su ropa con maestría y ella se sonrojó como siempre lo hacía. Traté de no pensar en Naruto y en ella juntos, no debía hacerlo, pero la mente no siempre obedece, aún así, pude concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Sasuke-Kun… - dijo en un susurro.

\- Shhh… déjame amarte - mis palabras salieron de manera automática.

Besé su cuello y la sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos, sin esperar ni un segundo más la besé como hace tiempo no lo hacía, su cuerpo respondió a mi de manera automática que casi parecía una mala broma, si bien era mi esposa, ella ya no me pertenecía, ella debía estar con Naruto, como siempre debió haber sido, aún así, no quería apartarla de mí, estaba siendo egoísta, pero lo sería sólo por aquella noche; sería egoísta y la sentiría mía una última vez.

El deseo nubló sus ojos y me desnudó con rapidez, podía sentir sus ansias; la empujé hacia la pared y con mi mano en su trasero la levanté, ella inmediatamente rodeó sus piernas en mi cintura, mi cuerpo ardía y solo ella era capaz de calmar mi fuego interno.

Quería ser suave, pero mi autocontrol, del que siempre me he sentido orgulloso, con ella no funcionaba, sentí su humedad en mi ingle y lo poco de cordura que me quedaba, desapareció. De una certera estocada entré en ella, sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda y sus gemidos inundaron nuestra habitación, en ese momento maldije mentalmente mis años de ausencia, el único culpable de haberla perdido, era yo.

Sus labios buscaron los míos y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso, mis arremetidas aumentaron, ella apoyó su cabeza en la pared dándome acceso a su cuello que mordí y besé a gusto.

\- Sas-Sasuke-Kun… Ca-Cariño… ya no aguanto.

Escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios fue deleite para mis oídos. Sí, era yo quien estaba con ella y no él, y ella lo sabía.

No quería terminar aún, pero no podía detenerme, me sentía poseído por mi más primitivo instinto, que me obligaba a poseerla con salvajismo, ya después me preocuparía de ser suave, iba a aprovechar cada minuto de esa noche con ella.

 **...**

* * *

 _ **[Sakura]**_

El estar con Sasuke siempre me devolvía la vida, sentí un profundo pesar en mi corazón al saber la traición que cometí. La soledad me condujo a ese terrible error, mi aventura con Naruto fue eso, una aventura.

Me siento la peor mujer del mundo al ilucionar a mi amigo y al engañar a mi marido, no debería entregarme de esta manera a Sasuke sabiendo que lo traicioné pero, sus besos me abrumaban, sus caricias me hacían olvidarme de mi misma ¿Cómo pude siquiera dudar de mis sentimientos por él? Me siento una estúpida.

La intensidad de este encuentro fue tal, que mi cuerpo estaba exhausto, aun así quería más de él. Me separó de la pared y me cargó con delicadeza hacia nuestra cama sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, esos ojos que tanto amo.

Sus besos fueron suaves y su mano me acarició con tal ternura que me estaba enloqueciendo, lo miré y sus ojos me miraban como si yo fuera el tesoro más valioso y delicado que existiese, sentí culpa.

Mis lágrimas cayeron de manera espontánea, él las besó. Lo abracé con fuerza y respondí a cada una de sus caricias y exigencias.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban fundidos el uno en el otro, su virilidad me estaba volviendo loca, lo vi activar su Sharingan y observarme con esos misteriosos ojos de una manera que daba a entender que no quería olvidar jamás ese momento, era como si quisiera grabarlo por siempre en su memoria.

En ese momento la intensidad aumentó, pero un presentimiento presionó mi corazón, sentía que me estaba haciendo el amor como si fuera la última vez. De pronto una sensación de vacío empezó a embriagarme. Fue la misma que sentí aquella noche, muchos años atrás, cuando Sasuke abandonó la aldea por primera vez.

El clímax, esta vez, fue con una potencia abrumadora, con mi vista nublada por el deseo, miré directamente sus ojos, uno rojo y uno púrpura, la intensidad de ellos se apoderaron de mí.

Algo me puso inquieta, mi corazón me gritaba que algo no estaba bien, me abracé fuertemente a él y puse mi cabeza en su pecho, nuevamente recordé su reciente mirada y de pronto el sueño se hizo presente con fuerza, me sentí cansada y débil, no era un sueño normal, era más fuerte que eso ¿Genjutsu? _No otra vez ¡Por favor!_

Quise hablar pero mi voz no salió, el terror me invadió por completo, quería liberarme pero no lo logré y solo escuché levemente su voz.

 _-_ _Naruto te dará la felicidad que yo nunca conseguí_ \- ¿Naruto? o no, lo sabe, ¡él, lo sabe!

 _-_ _¡Sasuke-kun! -_ Nuevamente mi voz no salió, mi cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse, poco y nada me quedaba de fuerza.

 _-_ _Perdóname por todo_ _-_ lo escuché decir.

Quise gritar pero la inconsciencia llegó a mi, lo último que sentí fueron sus suaves labios en mi frente, luego, todo fue oscuridad.

 **...**

* * *

Sasuke observó la foto familiar ensimismado, aquella donde Sarada aún era una niña de once años, sonrió al recordar a su hija. Sakura le había dado una poderosa razón para seguir adelante, una familia, y siempre estaría agradecido con ella. Él las protegería hasta su último suspiro de vida sin importar qué.

Dejó la foto en el mueble, acomodó su capa y miró a su esposa por última vez susurrando unas últimas palabras de despedida que ella nunca oiría.

-Pequeña molestia… nunca te rendiste. Por más que intenté alejarte de mi, siempre encontrabas la forma de continuar a mi lado. Intenté odiarte y cortar mi vínculo contigo, pero fallé. Finalmente fuiste tú quien logró cortar ese lazo y, de cierta forma, lamento que te hayas tardado tanto en hacerlo - hizo una pausa y suspiró - No, no lo lamento. Gracias a eso tenemos a Sarada y ella es lo más puro y hermoso que creamos. Ahora es tu turno de ser feliz, Sakura. Naruto se encargará de eso - lentamente se acercó a ella y puso los dedos en su frente, justo donde su diminuto sello se ubicaba - Gracias por todo.

Una ráfaja de viendo inundó la habitación y meció los cabellos rosas de su mujer; Sasuke ya no estaba.

.

.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Nuevamente emprendería un largo camino en la mañana, esta vez, uno muy distinto, uno definitivo. Sentí una presión en el pecho, pero la ignoré. Ya había dejado atrás a mi esposa, ahora me faltaba mi hija.

¿Cómo me despido de mi única hija? Si bien he viajado por años, ella siempre se despide de mí esperando mi regreso, aunque eso signifique años de espera.

Hoy vuelve de su misión, a esta hora es probable que se encuentre en el bosque donde suele entrenar. Cada vez que ella vuelve de una misión, se va al mismo lugar a perfeccionar sus habilidades. Su sueño de ser Hokage es cada día más fuerte y la admiración que siente por Naruto es enorme.

Demonios, ese Usuratonkachi no sólo consiguió el amor de mi esposa, también el de mi hija, él ha sido para Sarada más padre de lo que yo nunca fui. Mi pecho siente dolor nuevamente, pero debo ser fuerte por ellas.

No soy bueno con las palabras y no puedo dormirla con un Genjutsu, su habilidad con el Sharingan es sorprendente, sabría contrarrestarlo inmediatamente. Estoy orgulloso de ella.

El amor que siento por Sarada es lo más poderoso que he sentido jamás. Sakura se convirtió en mi mundo y Sarada en mi vida. Es por eso que la mejor forma de despedirme de ella es revelarle con el Sharingan mis sentimientos del día en que nació.

Cuando la tuve en mis brazos por primera vez supe que jamás permitiría que nada ni nadie la dañase, juré protegerla con todas mis fuerzas y construir para ella un mejor futuro; sé que habrá sufrimiento, lamentablemente de eso no puedo protegerla, es algo que todos estamos destinados a vivir pero, mientras viva, protegeré al mundo para que ella esté en paz. Además, Naruto también se encargará de cuidarla y a Sakura también.

La mañana era fría, las aves comenzaban su canto y a lo lejos pude percatarme de que Sarada se encontraba en su lugar de entrenamiento. Me acerqué de manera sigilosa para observarla antes de hablar con ella. Vi como acariciaba a un pequeño conejo que rondaba por el sector. Sarada siempre ha sido una chica muy cariñosa, poderosa como ninguna, pero con el corazón más noble que he conocido, me recuerda mucho a mi hermano Itachi.

El momento de partir ya había llegado, tenía que despedirme y mientras más pronto lo hiciera, sería menos difícil.

Iba a saltar del árbol para pararme frente a ella, pero una voz me detuvo.

\- Con que aquí estabas, te estuve esperando en el lugar de siempre y no llegaste, 'ttebasa.

Miré como se acercaba a Sarada con demasiada familiaridad y mi estómago se removió un poco ¿Serían celos?

 _-_ Tenía cosas que hacer, te lo dije ayer.

Al menos ella continuaba siendo indiferente con Boruto, eso me deja más tranquilo.

\- ¿Sigues molesta por lo de Sumire? Vamos, fue sólo un favor de amigos, sabes que ella no me interesa… no como tú.

Si bien ese perdedor habló en un susurro, pude escuchar perfectamente lo que decía, y no me gustó en lo absoluto. Vi cómo se acercaba a ella y todos mis instintos se pusieron alerta.

\- ¡No te me acerques!

Sarada lo empujó con su mano, pero el muy idiota la abrazó por la cintura. Mi Sharingan se activó.

\- Sarada, si te beso ahora, dime… ¿Dónde quieres que sea?

Veo que Sarada se sonroja de la misma manera que Sakura se sonrojaba conmigo. Esto no puede ser.

\- ¿Quieres que sea aquí? - puso su mano en los labios de Sarada y ella estaba estática ¿Por qué no lo alejaba? - ¿Aquí? - esta vez tocó su cuello, ella sólo tiene veintidós años, aún no está en edad de… - ¿O quizás aquí?

Los músculos de mi cuello se tensaron cuando vi como puso su sucia mano en uno de los pechos de mi hija. En ese instante me erguí en todo mi metro ochenta y dos, y con mi Rinnegan cambié de lugar con Sarada. Ni siquiera en la irrupción que hice en la cumbre de los Kages había tenido una mirada tan tétrica como la de ese momento.

\- Boruto - mi voz fue grave y peligrosa.

\- T-Tí… Tío Sasuke… yo… yo….

Vi como su cara de seductor cambiaba a una de sorpresa y terror, quizás unas horas en el Tsukuyomi sería un buen escarmiento.

\- ¡Papá! ¿Qué haces? - ni siquiera la voz de ella logró desconcentrarme de mi objetivo. Lo tomé desde el cuello de su chaqueta y lo levanté a mi altura - ¡Papá! ¡Ya basta! ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mi, eh? - esa pregunta fue un puñal directo al corazón, la miré a sus ojos consternado - ¿¡Desde cuándo desarrollaste este repentino instinto paternal hacia mi!? Nunca lo has tenido, nunca has estado a mi lado, no tienes ningún derecho de hacer esto, ¡ninguno!

Me mantuve serio y la miré fijamente.

\- Te guste o no, soy tu padre y puedo hacer lo que considere mejor para ti.

Mi corazón dolía, las palabras de Sarada calaron tan fuerte en mi que por un momento me sentí débil. Todos estos años de ausencia, todas mis investigaciones han sido por protegerla a ella y asegurarle un futuro, uno que definitivamente no quiero que comparta con este perdedor.

Miré a Boruto nuevamente para decirle un par de cosas, pero una voz infantil interrumpió el momento.

\- Tío Sasuke, deja ya a mi hermano, no lo lastimes.

De pronto un pequeño rubio corrió hacia donde estábamos nosotros ¿Quién era?, definitivamente era hijo de Naruto y hermano de Boruto, pero algo llamó mi atención.

\- Riuky ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño?, deberías estar con nuestra madre - dijo Sarada.

Un momento… ¿Mi hija dijo _nuestra madre_ al hermano de Boruto? ¿Y por qué ese mocoso me decía Tío?

Su mirada se posó con la mía y quedé helado… verdes; sus ojos eran verdes y sus facciones me recordaban a Sarada y mi hija tiene las facciones de…

\- ¡Riuky! Con que aquí estás, pequeño travieso.

¿¡Sakura!? Pero… ella estaba en nuestra casa en un Genjutsu ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Y por qué ese mocoso se parece a mi esposa? No tiene sentido, nada de esto parece lógico.

\- Teme, que gusto verte… veo que ya conociste a nuestro hijo - Naruto apareció de repente posando su mano en el hombro de Sakura.

\- Sasuke-kun, nos gustaría que fueras su padrino, ¿qué dices?

¿Sakura me hizo esa pregunta? ¿Mi _esposa_ me está pidiendo que sea el padrino del hijo que tuvo con mi mejor amigo en mi ausencia?

\- ¡Tsk! ¡Son unos…! - no alcancé a terminar mi frase porque Sarada me interrumpió.

\- Olvidaba decirte, papá. Vas a ser abuelo - mi cuello volteó de tal manera que estuve a punto de desnucarme.

No… No… ¡Nooo! Esto no puede ser cierto…

 **...**

* * *

\- Sasuke-Kun…

\- No, no, ella es sólo una niña… - murmuraba en sueños.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! - lo llamaba Sakura para que despertara.

\- No me detengas… ¡Mataré a ese perdedor!

\- ¡Hey, Cariño! ¡Vamos… despierta, estás soñando! - lo movió hasta conseguir que sus ojos se abrieran.

Sasuke despertó abruptamente de su intranquilo sueño. Sakura lo miró con preocupación, su torso estaba desnudo y el sudor corría por su cuerpo. Él observó a Sakura desorientado.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y Sarada? - preguntó aún con la respiración agitada.

\- Estamos en nuestra habitación y Sarada está durmiendo en la de ella… déjame revisarte - Sakura puso sus manos en la cabeza de Sasuke y comenzó a emanar Chakra - Te pondrás bien, Ino dijo que un posible efecto del Jutsu que hicieron serían sueños o pesadillas que se mezclaran con la realidad.

\- ¿Qué? - La mirada de Sasuke seguía perdida.

\- Cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó ayer? ¿El Jutsu que Naruto y tú hicieron en el departamento de inteligencia? - Sakura no pudo seguir hablando porque Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y la puso bajo su cuerpo - Ca… cariño, ¿qué…? - Los labios de Sasuke la silenciaron con un beso arrebatador.

Sentía alivio mezclado con una inmensa alegría que lo invadió por completo. Ahora más que nunca deseaba amar y complacer a su mujer. Después de aquella pesadilla no podía aguantar las ansias que tenía para hacerle saber de mil maneras cuánto la deseaba y cuando amaba hacerla feliz.

\- Quédate quieta - Sasuke volvió a besarla y Sakura se entregó a sus caricias, lo abrazó y correspondió a sus besos. La desnudó con destreza y comenzó a besar cada rincón de su cuerpo. Aquella pesadilla había sido demasiado real y el dolor que sintió con el hecho de perderla fue insoportable, no permitiría que eso sucediera - Sakura… no me iré - dijo en un susurro, ella lo miró desconcertada - No habrá más años de espera, me quedaré en Konoha, con ustedes.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras la felicidad la llenaba por completo. Sin pensarlo lo besó apasionadamente para demostrarle lo que sus palabras significaron para ella y para que supiera lo mucho que lo amaba.

Los besos y las caricias se hicieron presentes por parte de ambos. No había tiempo de preliminares, sus urgencias fueron mayores y Sasuke entró en ella en un sólo movimiento; a pesar de no haber tenido una seducción previa, ella estaba totalmente preparada para recibirlo, y eso lo enloqueció de placer.

Su lado salvaje y perverso lo invadieron por completo al estar dentro de ella, su corazón latía a mil por horas y su Sharingan sin previo aviso se activó.

\- ¿Dime, Sakura…? - sus ojos se encontraron y su voz salió como un jadeo - ¿A quién perteneces? - dijo él a medida que aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos.

\- A… A ti,... Sasuke-Kun… sólo a ti - su voz era un susurro combinado con un sutil gemido lleno de placer, estaba en un profundo éxtasis. Era tanta la satisfacción, que su lado más primitivo se apoderó de ella y arañó su espalda para luego empujarlo. Ambos rodaron hasta que ella se puso a horcajadas sobre él, sus movimientos siguieron el mismo ritmo que él había comenzado - Y tú… ¿A quién perteneces? - Sasuke dejó salir un ronco gemido de su garganta pero no respondió, Sakura bajó la velocidad para torturarlo y volvió a preguntar - ¿A quién?

\- Sa… Sakura, no bajes el ritmo… - intentó retomar el control pero ella no lo dejó.

\- Dilo… y te daré lo que tú quieras - su voz fue provocativa y llena de seducción.

Sasuke le dio una sonrisa arrebatadora y con agilidad la puso nuevamente bajo su cuerpo.

\- Tuyo, Sakura… - ambos se besaron profundamente y se entregaron el uno al otro de la forma más pura que conocían.

.

.

Sakura trató de explicarle, a grandes rasgos, lo que había sucedido en el departamento de inteligencia, aún así, había unas cuantas cosas que aclarar. Sasuke no deseaba pasar nuevamente por esa situación, es por esto que quedaron de ver a Ino en la oficina de Naruto para tener todos los antecedentes del Jutsu que realizaron.

Ambos estaban con Ino, instalados, en la oficina del Séptimo, sin embargo, éste aún no hacía acto de presencia.

\- Creo que tendrán que esperar aquí hasta su llegada, al parecer tuvo cierto inconveniente durante la mañana - musitó Shikamaru algo preocupado - Veré si llegó.

\- No esperaré, necesito saber qué ocurrió - miró a Ino - Ahora.

Ino suspiró y le dio una mirada confidencial a Sakura, la cual asintió para que diera la explicación correspondiente y, así, la calma llegara a su esposo de una vez por todas.

\- Cuando Naruto y tu entraron en la mente del sujeto capturado por los Anbu con mi _Shinten no Jutsu_ y revelaste, con ayuda de tu Sharingan, toda la información que ese tipo guardaba, entraron en una especie de trance. Tú por ingresar a sus pensamientos con el Sharingan y Naruto por darte Chakra del Kyubi. Ustedes ocuparon grandes cantidades de Chakra porque, este individuo, puso, como defensa, un sello que le absorbería toda la energía a aquel que intentase ingresar a su mente para obtener información, además, ese sello tenía la habilidad de sacar a flote los temores más grandes de ustedes y, combinado con mi Jutsu de transferencia, ustedes quedaron con secuelas temporales, eso provocó la pesadilla tan realista que tuviste - explicó Ino - Y si Sakura no hubiese estado a tu lado en el momento que despertaste, posiblemente, estarías creyendo que todo fue realidad y no un mal sueño.

\- Ya veo, con que eso sucedió. Ahora entiendo por qué dentro del sueño era como si estuviera dentro de los pensamientos de los demás - dijo Sasuke más tranquilo mientras aún esperaban la llegada del Hokage.

\- Exactamente, en un comienzo creí que era una habilidad mental que él usaba para controlar las emociones de sus oponentes pero, gracias a ustedes, descubrimos que sólo era un sello y no hay nada de qué preocuparse - hizo una pausa - ¿Cómo le habrá ido a Naruto? - continuó Ino.

\- Naruto ha madurado, no creo que le sea difícil llevar algo así - definitivamente Sakura confiaba en su amigo, ya no era el inmaduro de antes, de seguro lo tomaría con calma.

\- ¡SASUKE! - un furioso Naruto abrió las puertas de su oficina de par en par mientras se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia donde ellos estaban .

Sakura suspiró, retiraba lo dicho.

Sasuke se puso inmediatamente delante de Sakura para que Naruto no se acercara a ella. Si bien todo había sido un mal sueño, no quería tomar riesgos.

\- ¿Qué quieres, dobe? - preguntó con absoluta calma.

\- ¡TEME! No te hagas el indiferente… ¿¡Quién te dio derecho de prohibir el ramen en Konoha!? Pagarás por haber destruido el Ichiraku. Ordenaré de inmediato que prohíban los tomates, desgraciado - Naruto en cualquier momento perdería los estribos, Sasuke seguía observando a su mejor amigo.

 _¿Ese era su peor miedo?, perdedor._

\- Usuratonkachi - murmuró, sin darle importancia a lo que decía y se dio media vuelta para irse del lugar junto a Sakura.

\- No me ignores, maldito teme. Sakura-Chan dile algo, no ves que va a… - pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el puño de Sakura se estrelló en pleno rostro del Séptimo Hokage.

\- Serás idiota, el Ichiraku está intacto al igual que tu ramen. Deja en paz a Sasuke-Kun - Naruto la miró casi sin entender.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Pero si… - Ino dio un suspiro y le explicó lo que había sucedido con su mente cuando realizaron el Jutsu.

\- Entonces ¿Nada de eso fue real? Ufff… que alivio - sonrió con sosiego - ¡Vamos al Ichiraku! Sasuke invita - dijo Naruto con su alegría de siempre.

\- Ni hablar, Sakura y yo tenemos... cosas que hacer - hizo una pausa al pensar en el tiempo perdido con su esposa, pero al intercambiar miradas con su amigo este entrecerró levemente los ojos y con una mueca de enfado y voz seria se dirigió a Naruto - Por cierto, dobe - Naruto lo miró fijamente - Mis misiones fuera de Konoha ya no serán de largos periodos, tenlo presente - Naruto sonrió, finalmente su amigo estaría en Konoha como debe ser.

\- Bien. Es una buena noticia. Ya veremos qué nuevas funciones te asigno.

Al escuchar dicha respuesta este alzó una de sus cejas y fue aún más claro con el mensaje.

\- Y te quiero lejos de Sakura por unos cuantos días, ¿entendido? - Naruto lo miró sin entender absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, teme? Nunca fui una amenaza para ti cuando éramos niños. Por más que le insistí a Sakura-chan, ella sólo tenía ojos para ti, ahora es tu esposa ¿Por qué esa preocupación tan de repente? - Sasuke no le respondió y Naruto sonrió - ¡Ya sé! - a Naruto le apareció un brillo en sus ojos azules y una sonrisa seductora se apoderó de sus labios - Al Fin Sakura-Chan se dio cuenta del tremendo partido que soy y temes que te deje por mi ¿Es eso? ¡Oh, vamos! Se que ahora soy más apuesto y mucho más varonil que tú, pero no te preocupes, yo estoy felizmente casa… - otro golpe llegó de lleno a la cabeza de Naruto - ¡Duele! - Naruto se restregó la cabeza para que el dolor pasara, luego miró con seriedad a su amiga - ¡De ninguna manera podría estar con una salvaje como tú, Sakura-Chan! ¡Mira que golpear al Hokage, 'ttebayo!

\- ¿¡Dijiste salvaje!? - Sakura echaba chispas por los ojos, pero decidió calmarse, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

\- Tsk ¿Cambiarme por un tarado como tú? ¡Hmp! Ya quisieras, perdedor - luego agregó más seriamente - ¡Ah! y otra cosa… procura que tu hijo no sea un pervertido como lo eres tú.

Naruto se sorprendió y Sakura ya más tranquila, rió. Su esposo ya le había contado el horrible sueño que tuvo y entendió a qué se debía ese comentario.

Ambos salieron de la oficina de Naruto y caminaron tranquilamente hacia su hogar y Sakura no pudo evitar colgarse del brazo de su esposo, se sentía feliz.

\- Cariño… Sarada está creciendo, es normal que comience a interesarse en los chicos, yo a su edad ya estaba profundamente enamorada de uno.

Eso no tranquilizó a Sasuke, si bien, en su sueño, Sarada era mucho mayor, la realidad era otra, aún tenía doce años y a sus ojos siempre sería una niña.

\- Eso no me ayuda, Sakura. No me agrada imaginar a mi hija enamorada, es… - Sakura le dio un casto beso.

\- Confía en ella, es una gran chica y muy responsable. Tarde o temprano eso sucederá y nosotros sólo debemos aceptarlo.

\- Espero que sea más tarde que temprano - suspiró - Volvamos a casa, necesito descansar. Siento que envejecí diez años con esa pesadilla.

\- Pues entonces… eres el anciano más atractivo que he conocido jamás - le dijo Sakura al oído.

\- Quizás no esté tan cansado después de todo - dijo, dándole una seductora mirada.

El retorno a casa fue tranquilo, ninguno de los dos hablaba y ambos caminaban sumergidos en un cómodo silencio. Ella de vez en cuando lo miraba y sonreía de felicidad al tenerlo de vuelta de manera definitiva.

Sasuke, a su vez, sonreía a sus adentros al notar a su esposa viéndolo. Aquello era reconfortante, lo hacían sentirse querido y deseado. Dejó atrás aquella terrible pesadilla y se concentró en sentir nuevamente ese amor y dedicación que ella le brindaba con cada gesto y mirada.

\- Sasuke-kun… - él la observó mientras continuaban el paso - ¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste a Naruto? Sé que me lo dijiste hoy en la mañana, pero cuando se lo confirmaste a Naruto, yo…

\- Sí, ese sueño me hizo darme cuenta de todo más claramente - dijo con pesar.

\- Ya veo… - ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro hasta que llegaron a su hogar.

Sasuke le abrió la puerta, sus ojos jades brillaron ante aquel gesto y entró sintiéndose como una jovencita siendo cortejada. La presencia de su esposo, nuevamente en casa, la hacían sentirse renovada y llena de vida.

\- Te haré tu comida favorita, cariño. Y prepararé un baño para que te relajes y luego de eso me aseguraré de que tengas un buen sueño.

\- Hmp - sonrió ante lo perfecto que sonaba todo. Pero deseaba estar a su lado el mayor tiempo posible.

Anhelaba observar y admirar a su esposa por cada cosa que había logrado. Se sentó un momento en el sofá y las fotos de su familia lo llenaron de nostalgia.

Primero estaba aquella foto de su familia, donde yacían sus padres y su hermano Itachi. Recordó aquel momento en que ella recuperó la foto que él había dado por perdida hace muchos años.

Luego vio varias fotos de su hija pequeña y de Sakura, lamentándose por no estar ahí con ellas en esos momentos claves en la etapa de su hija.

Miró los cuadros enmarcados en la pared y más fotos lo embriagaron. Pero encontró algo de paz cuando vio tres de ellas donde yacían los tres juntos.

Tomó una con su mano y sonrió para sí mismo al ver la bella familia que ambos habían construido.

\- Cariño, el baño está listo - la voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dejó la foto en la mesa de centro y fue donde su esposa, ella no paraba de hacer cosas.

Se aseguraba de que todo fuese bien con la comida, recogía ropa sucia, para luego, desaparecer en otra habitación. Volvió a la cocina a fregar los trastes mientras que el aroma de la deliciosa comida inundaba la casa por completo.

Su mujer era toda una maquina, incluso hasta llegó a preguntarse si alguna vez dedicaba su tiempo libre solo en ella.

\- Sakura - ella estaba tan sumergida en sus actividades que no se dio cuenta que él la llamaba.

Al terminar de limpiar los platos se dirigió de inmediato al living donde fue interceptada por su esposo con gran agilidad.

\- ¿Eh?, cariño pensé que estabas en la du…

\- No iré solo.

Las mejillas de Sakura tomaron un color carmesí, de inmediato bajó la vista y se sintió avergonzada. Algo que hizo sonreír levemente a Sasuke.

\- Necesitas descansar, Sasuke-kun, y yo…

\- Tú debes hacer lo que yo te pido, Sakura - aquel tono gutural, más esa mirada provocativa, le hicieron entender a Sakura que él dio paso a aquellos juegos de roles que tanto amaban hacer en la intimidad.

\- ¿Y si me niego? - pronunció, mirándole con desafío.

Sasuke rodeó su cintura con su brazo y la atrajo fuertemente hacia él, sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos.

\- ¿Te atreverías a desobedecer a tu marido? - soltó con una media sonrisa.

Sakura sonrió levemente y lo besó con pasión, sintiendo a los breves segundos un calor abrumador mientras que sus respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse.

\- Espérame en la ducha, cariño. Te alcanzo en un minuto - dijo suavemente para darle un casto beso en sus labios.

\- Ni hablar, te vienes conmigo - Sasuke la cargó sin ninguna dificultad en su hombro.

Sakura soltó un grito de sorpresa que reemplazó inmediatamente por una carcajada, él palmeó su trasero y desapareció con ella. Un largo baño se venía por delante.

Al caer la noche, ambos se acostaron exhaustos, ese día había sido agotador y necesitaban descansar. Sarada había ido a una misión y haber estado solos por tantas horas los había dejado sin aliento.

\- Buenas noches, cariño - dijo Sakura abrazándolo.

\- Buenas noches - musitó, cerrando los ojos al sentirse relajado por el abrazo de su esposa, luego añadió con voz profunda- Procura reponer energías, mañana las necesitarás.

Aquello hizo que las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaran. Él, de tan solo imaginar la reacción de su mujer, sonrió y la atrajo aún más cerca de su cuerpo para abrazarla.

Poco a poco el dulce aroma de su esposa invadió sus fosas nasales, aquella paz que sólo ella le otorgaba le hizo sentirse en completa tranquilidad y sosiego. Había sido una una noche romántica y llena de emociones, era momento de descansar. La respiración de Sakura se hizo más profunda y él se relajó por completo hasta sumergirse en un profundo sueño. Esta vez, sin miedos, sin inseguridades y, por sobretodo, sin pesadillas.

 **.**

 **.~*~.**

 **Fin.~***

* * *

¿Qué les pareció la historia? :O ¡Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios!

Bueno, esta historia nació de un pensamiento muy triste cuando comencé a ver ciertos capítulos de Shippuden cuando Naruto le pedía a Sakura una cita con él y obviamente se notaba que él seguía enamoradísimo de ella mientras trataban de ir en busca de Sasuke para que volviera a la aldea. Así fue como nació esta historia del qué hubiera pasado si Sakura se hubiera fijado en Naruto o le hubiera dado la oportunidad a él en algún momento de su vida. Claro está que no quisimos dejarlo como una posibilidad definitiva porque el adiós del SasuSaku en la historia nos devastó tanto a Uchiha Ivii3 como a mi D:

En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y... nos leemos pronto en otra historia ;)

* * *

 _ **_Kelly Anne Rose_ / _Uchiha Ivii3_**_


End file.
